Tu Eres Mi Demonio
by Silvis.Kamui
Summary: El pequeño Ciel Phantomhive últimamente se ha sentido extraño y muy raro, es algo raro en él y todo eso ocurre en especial cuando esta cerca de ese demonio, cada que esta cerca del demonio todo cambia, ¿acaso sera amor?
1. Chapter 1

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde cualquiera en la mansión, Pluto ayudaba a Finny en el jardín y Maylene y Bard charlaban, el pequeño amo estaba en su habitación era raro de él estar en su habitación a esas horas, normalmente esta en su oficina, era algo raro de él, pero el tenia otro problema con sus sentimientos y era algo que nunca había sentido, cada vez que Sebastián se acercaba a él su corazón latía muy rápido y se ponía demasiado nervioso y se sonrojaba, era algo que él no puede evitar, ¿que serán esos sentimientos acaso es amor?

***V.O.P Ciel***

Son tonterías que yo mismo creo en mi mente, no puedo estar enamorado de ese demonio, yo debo enamorarme de las chicas y no de un chico, pero… es algo que no puedo evitar

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: ¿Quién es?

Sebastián: So yo Joven Amo

Ciel: Pa-pasa

Sebastián entro con una taza de té y se la sirvió al pequeño.

Sebastián: Joven Amo, ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿se siente bien?

Ciel: Si solo, me sentía algo estresado eso es todo

Sebastián: ¿Quiere una pastilla?

Ciel: No esta bien

Sebastián: Entonces me retiro

...

***Sebastián se va***

Ciel dejo la taza a un lado y se dejo caer en la cama. Ciel sabía que esto no estaba bien, cada vez se sentía más y más atraído a ese demonio, Ciel sabía que tenía que haber una solución pero cual era.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

¿Qué le ocurriría al Joven Amo?, porque actúa tan raro con migo y siempre que me acerco a él siempre se sonroja y se pone muy nervioso, me gustaría entender más a los humanos para saber qué es lo que le ocurre, ¿acaso se enamoro?

Maylene: ¿Qué te ocurre Sebas-chan?

Sebastián: Nada solo, es que él Joven Amo actúa extraño

Maylene sonrió y se volteo, ella sabía algo que él demonio no.

Sebastián: ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?

Maylene: No-no yo no se na-nada…

Mmm…. Algo me ocultan y no sé qué, es aunque Maylene es muy ingenua y puedo saber que es, muy fácil. Aunque no creo ya que Bard se volvió su novio y es un tanto celoso.

Maylene: Bueno tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego Sebas-chan

Sebastián: Si

***En el cuarto de Sebastián***

Sebastián llego y se dejo caer en su cama.

¿Qué le ocurrirá al Joven amo?, esa no es su actitud de siempre, aunque… no lo niego sonrojado el Joven Amo se ve tan lindo, y en especial cuando tartamudea, aunque… estos días he sentido un gran impulso de acercarme a sus labios, pero….

¿Qué ocurrirá?, Ciel seguirá ocultando sus sentimientos, o solo se dejara llevar por los encantos de su demonio.

**¡Hola! De nuevo, espero que estén bien, espero y este les guste y perdón por hacer él de Grell y Sebastián tan corto, prometo que este Fanfic lo hare mucho más largo e interesante y espero y les guste. Besitos**


	2. Celos y Olvidos cap 2

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

¿Qué ocurrirá?, Ciel seguirá ocultando sus sentimientos, o solo se dejara llevar por los encantos de su demonio.

…

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: ¿Quién es?

Maylene: Soy yo Joven Amo

Ciel: Adelante Maylene

***Maylene entra***

Ciel: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Maylene: La señorita Lizzy llegara en 15 minutos

Ciel: ¡Ash!, Lizzy nunca avisa, ve a acomodarle su habitación por favor

Maylene: Cla-claro

***Maylene se va***

Aunque al pequeño no le molesta tanto Lizzy, si no su actitud es algo que no le agrada bastante pero, tal vez estando Lizzy aquí ayude en algo.

***V.O.P Ciel***

Tal vez con Lizzy, podre quitarme a ese demonio de mi mente y poder estar en paz, eso creo pero, no quiero lastimar a Lizzy aunque de una Ho otra forma, Lizzy es mi prometida, si eso hare, Lizzy me ayudara a olvidar a ese demonio.

…

***Lizzy llega***

Lizzy: ¡CIEL!

Lizzy se abalanzó sobre Ciel, Ciel solo trataba de quitársela de encima.

Ciel: ¡Lizzy, suéltame me duele!

***Lizzy suelta a Ciel***

Lizzy: Perdón Ciel, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ciel: A mi nada

Lizzy: Si te ocurre algo, te ves extraño ¿estás bien?

Ciel: Si… solo ve a tu habitación en un momento voy

Lizzy: Esta bien

***Lizzy se va***

Para Ciel, es poco sofocante estar con Lizzy pero si esa era la única forma de olvidar a ese demonio, haría lo que sea.

***Alguien toma a Ciel***

Ciel: ¿Ah?

Sebastián: Joven Amo, ¿Qué le ocurre?

Ciel: Te he dicho que nada

Sebastián: No me mienta, aunque no sepa mucho de los humanos, se que algo le ocurre, ¿Qué es?

Ciel: Nada, solo estoy cansado eso es todo

Sebastián: Voy a acomodar todo para que duerma

Ciel: No voy a dormir en mi habitación, voy a dormir con Lizzy

El demonio, se tenso, esas palabras nunca le habían dolido en lo absoluto pero ahora era diferente, nunca había sentido algo por esas simples palabras pero ahora sintió una gran apuñalada.

Ciel: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sebastián: Nada joven amo, que pase buenas noches

Ciel: Gracias

***Ciel se va***

El demonio solo se volteo y se fue a su habitación.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

¿Por qué me siento haci?, porque me molesta que mi joven amo se duerma con Lizzy, además es su prometida, pero porque siento como si me dieran una apuñalada por la espalda.

…

***En el cuarto de Sebastián***

Sebastián se dejo caer, se aflojo su corbata y miro hacia la ventana.

Sebastián: ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?

Se pregunto para sí solo, es algo que ni el mismo demonio entendía, era algo extraño que sentía, sentía celos de Lizzy ya que ella dormiría con su joven amo, pero ¿Por qué celos?.

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, gracias a mi lectora, que se llama:**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**Y me alegra que te guste espero que, te guste como interpreto a Ciel y que sea lo bastante maduro o que te agrade su actitud. Besitos**


	3. Sentimientos cap 3

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Se pregunto para sí solo, es algo que ni el mismo demonio entendía, era algo extraño que sentía, sentía celos de Lizzy ya que ella dormiría con su joven amo, pero ¿Por qué celos?.

…

***En cuarto de Lizzy***

Ciel entro y se dejo caer en la cama

Lizzy: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ciel: Nada, estoy bien

Lizzy, solo sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de Ciel, Ciel solo acariciaba a Lizzy, pero se sentía extraño sentía como si alguien los estuviera observando, ¿pero quién?

***En la mañana***

Lizzy y Ciel, estaban en el jardín almorzando, aunque Sebastián solo dejo la comida lista para ellos, ¿Dónde estará?, eso era extraño del demonio.

***En la tarde***

Lizzy: Gracias por lo de anoche

Ciel: ¿Anoche?

Lizzy: Si fuiste muy cariñoso con migo, gracias vendré otro día

Maylene: Señorita Lizzy, su carruaje esta listo

Lizzy: Bueno, adiós Ciel

Ciel: Adiós

***Lizzy se va***

Ciel observo al carruaje alejándose, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

***V.O.P Ciel***

Creo que fue mala idea, estar con Lizzy en la noche, ahora deseo aun más a ese demonio, quiero tenerlo para mí solo. Pero yo sé que es imposible, el solo vino a ayudarme pero en verdad yo lo amo, pero no, no olvida eso Ciel tu estas enamorado de Lizzy y punto, pero Sebastián…

Sebastián: Joven Amo

Ciel: ¿Ah?

…

***Ciel levanta su vista***

Ciel alzo su vista y el demonio estaba demasiado cerca de Ciel

Ciel: ¿Qué-que es lo que ocurre?

Sebastián: Su te esta listo

Ciel: Ah… es-esta bien

Ciel se disponía a caminar, pero alguien lo detuvo y era el demonio, lo acorralo contra la puerta

Ciel: ¿Qué-que te ocurre?

Sebastián: Joven Amo, usted se ha portado muy mal

Ciel: ¿Qu-que?

***Sebastián se hacer a Ciel***

Estaban demasiado cerca, Ciel podía sentir la respiración del demonio y Sebastián podía sentir la respiración de su Joven Amo

Maylene: ¡Sebas-chan!

Se acercaba Maylene y no podía verlos haci, en especial a Ciel.

Ciel: ¡Qui-quítate!

Sebastián solos suspiro y se alego de Ciel, Ciel se fue al jardín a tomar su te dejando al demonio solo.

Maylene: ¡Sebas-chan!

Sebastián: ¿Qué ocurre Maylene?

Maylene: Es-este… es una carta para usted

Sebastián: ¿Para mí?

Maylene: Si, es de Undertaker

Sebastián: Ya veo, gracias Maylene

Maylene: No-no hay problema.

***Maylene se va***

Mmm… ¿Por qué una carta al demonio? Y en especial del Shinigami Undertaker, acaso tiene que comunicarle algo muy importante.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que este capítulo, les guste no tardo en subir otro capítulo este mismo día, y muchas gracias a mis fieles lectoras del Yaoi que son:**

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, prometo hacer esta historia más larga para que la disfruten. Besitos**


	4. Consejos cap 4

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Mmm… ¿Por qué una carta al demonio? Y en especial del Shinigami Undertaker, acaso tiene que comunicarle algo muy importante.

…

***V.O.P Sebastián***

¿Por qué Undertaker, me mandaría una carta?, ¿acaso es algo importante?

***Sebastián abre la carta***

_**Hola Sebastián**_

_**Te preguntaras, porque te mande esta carta y no fui a verte, bueno porque creo que no sería bueno que tu joven amo se enterara, me entere que estas en conflictos amorosos, y es con una persona que siempre convive con tigo, bueno mejor me dejo de tonterías, bueno lo que quería decirte es que me sorprende la habilidad que tienes para esconder tus celos, delante de tu joven amo. Eso es una gran habilidad, y si yo ya sabía que estabas enamorado de tu joven amo, solo era cuestión de que tus sentimientos fueran provocados y creo que ayer paso, me sorprende que no sepas como conquistar pero te daré un consejo, ¡ES UN NIÑO! Haci que tienes que ser tierno si quieres revelarle tus sentimientos, recuerda: ¡TIERNO!, no utilices la fuerza y no seas rudo, yo lo sé porque, con Grell tengo que ser haci, bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte, hasta luego demonio.**_

***Sebastián cierra la carta***

Haci que Undertaker ya sabe de mis sentimientos al Joven amo, pero es imposible ser tierno, eso no es mi naturaleza y nunca lo será, pero creo que Undertaker tiene razón, es solo un niño, pero antes de revelar mis sentimientos tengo que saber si a él le gusto, ya que no soportare que él me rechace, ¿pero cómo lo sabré?

...

***En la tarde***

Ciel estaba, observando el cielo desde su balcón, lo que paso en la tarde, aun no se le olvida lo que paso en la tarde con Sebastián, porque se comportaría haci.

***Toc…Toc…***

Sebastián: Joven Amo, traigo su postre

Ciel: Pasa

Ciel, no quería mirar a la cara a Sebastián ya que se sonrojaría demasiado, y eso es algo que no quiere Ciel.

Sebastián: ¿Qué le ocurre Joven Amo?

Ciel: Na-nada…

Sebastián: Entonces, me retiro que disfrute su postre

Ciel: Gracias

***Sebastián se va***

Ciel se relajo, porque se tenso demasiado, Sebastián lo noto, ¿pero ahora que va a hacer?, ¿El Demonio le revelara sus sentimientos a Ciel?, o Ciel será el primero.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, y perdón si los hago tan cortos, perdón pero gracias a mis lectoras, que son: **

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN **

**Espero y les guste. Besitos**


	5. Beso a medias cap 5

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel se relajo, porque se tenso demasiado, Sebastián lo noto, ¿pero ahora que va a hacer?, ¿El Demonio le revelara sus sentimientos a Ciel?, o Ciel será el primero.

…

***En la noche***

Ciel se termino su postre y se dejo caer en la cama, su cabeza daba vueltas en especial con lo que acaba de pasar abajo con su demonio, si Maylene no hubiera llegado que hubiera pasado.

***Ciel bosteza***

Pensar en eso le daba un poco de sueño, además no quería que ese demonio lo vistiera en especial, ahora.

***Ciel se viste***

El mismo se puso su camisón, por suerte si pudo abrocharse bien los botones acomodo su cama y se recostó, pero antes cerró la puerta con seguro, ya que en la mañana quería dormir un poco más y pensar más.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

Ya es demasiado, tarde y mi Joven Amo no me ha llamado para alistarlo para dormir, ¿Qué raro?

Sebastián: Maylene

Maylene: S-si

Sebastián: Sabes ¿Dónde esta el Joven Amo?

Maylene: En su habitación, e-el mismo acomodo todo… pe-pero algo raro, fue que… cerró con seguro su puerta

Sebastián: ¿Con Seguro?

Finny: Si, la verdad es muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Maylene: S-si

Mmm… haci que el Joven Amo quiere estar solo, es extraño, nunca hace eso, eso es extraño.

Finny: ¿Qué le ocurre señor Sebastián?

Sebastián: Nada… iré a al a habitación de Joven Amo

…

***Sebastián se dirige a la habitación de Ciel***

Sebastián intento girar la perilla, pero fue inútil, estaba encerrado, aunque… Sebastián no es nada tonto, el sabe que tiene un duplicado de todas las llaves de la mansión.

***Ir por las llaves***

Fue por la llave de la habitación de Ciel y se dirigió a la habitación de su Joven Amo.

***En la habitación de Ciel***

Cuando entro, encontró a Ciel profundamente dormido, la luz de luna alumbraba toda la habitación, Sebastián no despreciaría esta oportunidad, esta vez sí probaría esos labios rosados.

***Sebastián se hacer a Ciel***

Sebastián podía sentir la respiración del pequeño, y eso lo excitaba demasiado, cuando estaba a punto de probar esos labios.

***Toc…Toc…***

Maylene: Señor Sebastián, soy yo

Sebastián se quedo helado, se levanto y cerró sus ojos por un momento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sebastián: ¿Qué ocurre Maylene?

Maylene: Finny…

Sebastián: No me digas que se volvió a atorar

Maylene asintió con su cabeza y Sebastián solo suspiro y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Finny.

Sebastián estaba desenado tanto probar esos labios rosados y no lo logro, ¿pero si hubiera pasado?, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Ciel?

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy malvada como para cortar el beso entre Ciel y Sebastián, pero… no me aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo, lo sé, mis dos lectoras favoritas han de estar enojadas, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN **

**Espero y les guste, Besitos. **


	6. Orgullo Cap 6

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Sebastián estaba deseando tanto probar esos labios rosados y no lo logro, ¿pero si hubiera pasado?, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Ciel?

…

***Ciel se despierta***

Ciel sintió un poco de frio y abrió sus ojos y se percato de que la puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta, es le hizo extraño, ya que él había cerrado muy bien la puerta.

***Ciel se levanta a cerrar la puerta***

Ciel se levanto y se acerco a cerrar la puerta y cuando la iba a cerrar.

***Sebastián se interpone***

Ciel: ¿Qué-que te ocurre?

Sebastián: Bocchan tenemos que hablar

Ciel: Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar

Sebastián: Si tenemos que hablar

***Sebastián entra***

Ciel: ¡Te he dicho que te largues!

Sebastián solo cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza

Sebastián: Perdón joven amo, no quise incomodarlo, me retiro

Ciel, miro como el demonio, abandono la habitación, Ciel sintió una gran puñalada en su pecho, sintió un gran vacío, se sentía culpable, se sintió un poco mal por las palabras que le dijo al demonio.

***Ciel sale de su habitación***

Ciel empezó a caminar por el pasillo para ver si veía al demonio, ya que, quería disculparse.

***V.O.P Ciel***

Esto es algo ridículo, estar buscando a Sebastián, es algo estúpido, aunque… me siento un poco culpable, pero el mismo se busco este problema, ¡Que ridículo!, Me veo tan estúpido buscando a este demonio, si el tanto desea hablarme que él venga a buscarme y a disculparse.

***Ciel se regresa a su habitación***

Que ridículo, me vi buscando a ese estúpido, demonio mi orgullo no va a caer por él, si él tanto desea hablarme que el tire su orgullo, porque yo no.

…

***Ciel se recuesta***

Ciel se dejo caer en su cama y se volvió a dormir, él sabía que no iba a tirar su orgullo por un tonto demonio, y no iba a tirar su orgullo por él.

El estaba decidido, que no iba a tirar su orgullo por él incluso dejaría de hablar con él, solo lo llamaría para cuando necesitara ayuda, Ciel Phantomhive nunca tiraría su orgullo por un simple capricho de un demonio.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

Haci que el Joven Amo, es muy orgulloso a lo que se ve, pero veamos que tan orgullo es, tengo muchos recursos para probar su orgullo y uno de ellos es Grell con él podre probar su orgullo para saber si mi Joven Amo es tan orgullo.

Maylene: Buenas Noches Señor Sebastián

Sebastián: Si muy buenas noches

Maylene, Finny y Bard se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo también.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, y si tienen ideas para darme no me molestaría en absoluto, me gustaría que escribieran que es lo que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, eso me alegraría mucho.**

**Y mis grandes lectoras que son:**

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN **

**Nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo. Besitos **


	7. Celos y Orgullo cap 7

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Maylene, Finny y Bard se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, yo también.

…

***En la mañana***

Ciel se levanto y el mismo se preparo su baño y se vistió, cuando bajo estaba listo el desayuno, aunque… ¿Dónde estará su demonio?

Ciel: Maylene, y ¿Sebastián?

Maylene: El- el señor Sebastián salió por un momento

Ciel se le hizo extraño, que saliera en especial, sin decir a donde, ¿Qué extraño?, aunque Ciel no le dio tanta importancia, desayunando tranquilamente, era un demonio, y si era algo raro.

***Ciel en su oficina***

Ciel estaba revisando su papéelo, mientras tomaba una taza de té, miro a su reloj eran las 3 de la tarde y el demonio aun no regresaba, era extraño.

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: Adelante

Maylene entro.

Maylene: Jo-joven amo, tiene una llamada

Ciel: Mmm… ¿Qué raro?

***Ciel Contesta***

**Undertaker: Hola, Hola**

**Ciel: ¿Qué ocurre Undertaker?**

**Undertaker: Bueno, solo quería informarte que tu mayordomo no regresara hasta mañana**

**Ciel: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**

**Undertaker: Pues… resulta que lo vi muy cariñoso con Grell**

**Ciel: ¿Qu-que?**

**Undertaker: Y me pidió que te informara que regresara hasta mañana, ya que se ve que esta muy ocupado con Grell**

**Ciel: Ese maldito…**

**Undertaker: Bueno, nos vemos**

**Ciel: Nos vemos y Gracias**

*****_**Fin de la llamada***_

Ciel solo apretó su puño con furia y se dirigió, a su oficina.

Ciel: Ese maldito, ¿Por qué lo hace?

Ciel dio un golpe muy fuerte a su escritorio y por poco tira su taza de té, Ciel se tomo una pastilla para tranquilizarse, ¿Por qué le importa tanto eso?, y ¿Por qué siente celos de Grell?

***V.O.P Ciel***

¿Pe-pero porque me siento haci?, yo prometí no dejarme encantar tan fácil por un demonio, además yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo rebajarme a eso, pero…

Maylene: Joven Amo, su cena esta lista

***Ciel cenando***

Muy bien, Sebastián se lo que tratas de hacer, pero no voy a caer, yo no soy una chica desesperada que te llamara y te pedirá que vuelvas, yo no hare eso, no creas que mi orgullo caerá por ti.

…

Ciel termino su cena y se dirigió a su habitación, se coloco su camisón, y se dejo caer en la cama, miro a su alrededor y solo entraba la luz de la luna.

***Ciel mira el teléfono***

Ciel, miro muy detalladamente el teléfono, así duro varios minutos observando el teléfono.

Ciel: ¡No ni creas que te llamare!

Ciel se volteo y se cobijo, su orgullo tenía una gran pelea, ¿lo llamara o no? Y si lo llamara, ¿Qué le dirá el demonio?

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que estén bien, y les guste este capítulo, y gracias a SAKURITA-CHAN por tus recomendaciones perdón es que se me olvida debes en cuando, espero y les guste, y si tiene alguna idea, no duden en comentarla.**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN **

**Espero y les guste. Besitos**


	8. Olvidos cap 8

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel se volteo y se cobijo, su orgullo tenía una gran pelea, ¿lo llamara o no? Y si lo llamara, ¿Qué le dirá el demonio?

…

***Ciel miro otra vez el teléfono***

Lo miro y se levanto y se acerco, tomo el teléfono y el tenia le numero del Shinigami en una hoja, lo miro.

Ciel: ¡No!, Contrólate

***Ciel suelta el teléfono***

Ciel, dejo el teléfono es su lugar y se volvió a recostar, él sabía que si llamaba, Sebastián se reiría en su cara, ya que es raro que un Phantomhive se rindiera tan fácil.

Pasaron los minutos, y Ciel aun no podía conciliar el sueño, era raro de él, pero, ¿Por qué seguía despierto?, ¿acaso esperaba a Sebastián?, él sabía muy bien que su mayordomo estaría brindándole placer a Grell.

***V.O.P Ciel***

¿Pero qué hago?, porque pienso tanto en ese estúpido de Sebastián, para mí solo es un mayordomo que tarde o temprano se llevara mi alma, y solo era eso, pero, vamos tranquilízate, tal vez algo de leche tibia y algunas galletas me tranquilicen, si eso.

***En la cocina***

Entre y estaba algo fría, raro de la cocina normalmente tenía una temperatura agradable, pero ahora era fría, ¿Qué raro?

Tome un vaso y tome leche y una galleta, termine y me limpie.

Voz: No debería hacer eso Bocchan, se podía enfermar

Se erizo la piel, esa voz era de Sebastián, voltee a todos lados y no había huella alguna de ese demonio, acaso. ¿Estoy alucinando?, no esto es algo malo, será mejor tomar un somnífero para dormir, tranquilo.

…

Ciel se dirigió a su habitación, y aun sentía ese frio helado por toda la mansión, pero en especial por su cuello, se toco el cuello y no tenia huella alguna, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cuando la abrió.

***Plumas Negras volando***

Ciel no podía ver eran demasiadas, y trataba de caminar pero era imposible, cada paso, podía sentir como las plumas lo atrapaban, no dejaban avanzar al pequeño.

Ciel: ¡Basta!

Al momento que dijo esa palabra se escucho por toda la mansión, y las plumas dejaron de caer y solo estaban él en suelo, Ciel abrió sus ojos y miro las plumas estaban en el suelo. Pero había algo, una nota

***Ciel la toma***

Ciel la limpio ya que estaba llena de plumas, y la miro y no había nada.

Ciel: ¿Pe-pero que es esto?

Ciel se acerco más y más a la ventana, y con la luz de la luna, observo el mensaje

**Su Orgullo es muy fuerte **

Ciel no entendió, la frase, ¿de quién era?, y ¿para qué hizo todo esto para poder dejarle una nota?, era absurdo hacer todo esto para dejar una simple nota con una frase sin sentido. O ¿eso es lo que creía Ciel?

***Ciel se recuesta***

Ciel tomo la pastilla y se recostó, solo lo que él pedía era olvidar a Sebastián, pero, ¿de quién era la nota? Acaso era del demonio, y vino a felicitarlo por su resistencia a llamarlo y pedirle perdón. Si es haci, ¿Por qué?

**¡Hola!**

_**MENSAJE PARA SAKURITA-CHAN: QUERIA DECIRTE SI TE GUSTA SAKURA CARD CAPTOR Y SI ES HACI, QUE LEEAS MI HISTORIA QUE VOY A SUBIR QUE ES DEL MAGO CLOW Y YUE, ESPERO Y SI TE GUSTE.**_

**Espero que estén bien y Gracias ABSEMAJE por no dejar de leer mi fanfic, y no hay problema, y gracias a SAKURITA-CHAN Por recordarme algunos errores.**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-ABSEMAJE **

**-SAKURITA-CHAN **


	9. Chapter 9

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel tomo la pastilla y se recostó, solo lo que él pedía era olvidar a Sebastián, pero, ¿de quién era la nota? Acaso era del demonio, y vino a felicitarlo por su resistencia a llamarlo y pedirle perdón. Si es haci, ¿Por qué?

…

***En la mañana***

Sebastián: Es hora de Levantarse Sebastián

Ciel poco a poco abrió los ojos y vi a Sebastián muy cerca de él.

Ciel: ¿Qué-que te ocurre? Empujo a Sebastián

Sebastián: Perdón Bocchan, si lo asuste

Ciel solo suspiro y se levanto y Sebastián comenzó a vestirlo.

Ciel: Sebastián

Sebastián: Si, Bocchan

Ciel: Quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de la otra vez, no fue mi intención lastimarte

Sebastián se levanto y sonrío.

Sebastián: No se preocupe, estoy bien

***Ciel lo abraza***

Sebastián se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero él sabía que era un humano y los humanos tienen muchos sentimientos y un poco raros.

Sebastián: Tranquilo Bocchan

Ciel, cerró sus ojos y por su mejilla rodo una lágrima, pero Sebastián con su pañuelo, la limpio.

Sebastián: No debería retrasarse, recuerde que tiene una comida con el conde Alois

Ciel: Es-esta bien

***En la tarde***

Ciel se arreglo y subió al carruaje y se dirigió a la mansión del conde Alois.

***En la mansión***

Alois: Vaya, pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación

Ciel: Claro que acepte, además, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alois: Jugar, es obvio

Ciel: Esta bien, inicia tú

Alois solo sonrió y tomo el taco (**PALO DE BILLAR) **y se posiciono y tiro.

Alois: Ciel, ¿te ves raro?

Ciel: ¿Eh?

Alois: ¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras enamorado?

Ciel: ¿Qué-que dices?

***Ciel se sonrojo***

Alois: Ves, ¿Acaso es Lizzy?

Ciel: ¡No!

Ciel se volteo y tiro ya que era su turno, Alois solo suspiro y lo siguió con él juego.

Alois: ¿Acaso estas enamorado de tu demonio?

Ciel: ***Suspiro* **¿Si te contesto me dejarías de preguntar?

Alois: Si

Ciel: Esta bien… pues la verdad no lo sé, puedo decirte que si pero a la vez no se

Alois: ¿Cómo?

Ciel: Pues, no soy muy bueno expresándome

Alois: Si lo sé, pero… si te gusta ¿porque no se lo dices?

Ciel: ¿Qu-que?

Alois: Si porque, después te vas a arrepentir, cuando él este con otra persona

Ciel: Ya lo hizo

Alois, solo le sonrío y lo abrazo, Ciel no gustaba de abrazos de Alois, pero ahora si los necesitaba, Después de ir a jugar con Alois, Ciel regreso a la mansión llego cansado, y se dirigió a su habitación.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que estén bien, aquí otro capítulo espero y les guste, y muchas gracias a mis lectoras.**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**


	10. Obsequios Cap 10

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Alois, solo le sonrío y lo abrazo, Ciel no gustaba de abrazos de Alois, pero ahora si los necesitaba, Después de ir a jugar con Alois, Ciel regreso a la mansión llego cansado, y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

***Ciel en su habitación***

Ciel se dejo caer, ya que estaba algo cansado, en especial por el interrogatorio que le hizo Alois.

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: Adelante

Era Maylene, entro con una charola de comida.

Maylene: Jo-joven Amo, es de Sebastián

Ciel se levanto.

Ciel: Gracias Maylene, puedes retirarte

***Maylene se va***

Ciel tomo la charola, la abrió, y era un chocolate pequeño, en forma de corazón, había una nota.

_**Espero y le guste mi presente Bocchan**_

***Ciel se sonrojo***

Ciel se sonrojo, demasiado tomo el chocolate y lo probo, era muy delicioso, Aunque se le hizo algo extraño, es que su mayordomo le regale un chocolate, ya que a Sebastián no le gusta que coma dulces, sin su permiso.

***Ciel se recuesta***

Ciel mira el techo, mientras disfrutaba su delicioso chocolate, aunque, el también debería regalarle algo a su mayordomo, ¿pero qué?

Ciel: ¿Qué te regalare?

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: Adelante

Era Sebastián, y Ciel se sonrojo y se volteo, para darle la espalda.

Sebastián: Bocchan, puede voltearse para poder ponerle su camisón

Ciel: Yo, me lo puedo poner

Sebastián, solo suspiro.

***Sebastián carga a Ciel***

Ciel: ¡Suéltame!

Sebastián, lo dejo caer en la cama, y le puso el camisón.

Ciel: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Sebastián: Perdón Bocchan, pero tenía que hacerlo

Ciel se enojo y se volteo, Sebastián solo tomo las velas y salió de la habitación, Sebastián sabia que debía ser tierno, pero era imposible.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste, este capítulo, y gracias por leerlo, Y lo sé, hice sufrir un poco a Ciel, pero era necesario (Lo sé soy malvada), bueno aquí el capitulo.**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	11. Regalos Cap 11

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel se enojo y se volteo, Sebastián solo tomo las velas y salió de la habitación, Sebastián sabia que debía ser tierno, pero era imposible.

…

***En la mañana***

Ciel se levanto antes de que el demonio, viniera a vestirlo, y se arreglo, y bajo muy rápido y se dirigió a la cocina, en la noche tenía el regalo perfecto para su demonio.

***En la cocina***

Ciel entro y le hablo a Maylene.

Maylene: ¿Qué-que ocurre Jo-joven amo?

Ciel: Necesito, que me ayudes a hacer un pastel

Maylene: ¿Un pa-pastel?

Ciel: Si es para Sebastián

Maylene sonrío, y se dispuso a ayudar al pequeño Conde a cocinar un delicioso pastel para su demonio, él quería que ese pastel fuera especial y que él demonio también lo tomara como algo especial.

***Terminaron el pastel***

Maylene: ¡Quedo muy lindo!

Cie: Si haci es

Ciel sonrío, y les había quedado maravilloso el pastel, era sabor chocolate, con betún sabor fresa y con una frase que decía: **GRACIAS POR EL CHOCOLATE, **Maylene lo ayudo a llevar el pastel a la habitación del demonio.

***En la habitación de Sebastián***

Entraron y Sebastián, aun seguía dormido, dejaron el pastel en una de las mesas y con una nota que decía: **DE: CIEL PARA: SEBASTIÁN**.

***Salen de la habitación***

Ciel se dirigió a su despacho, y miro el reloj, faltaba muy poco para que Sebastián se despertara y viera el pastel, Ciel se veía entusiasmado.

***V.O.P Ciel***

Espero y le guste mi pastel, me tarde bastante yo creía que era más fácil hacer un pastel, pero me equivoque es demasiado difícil, es muy complicado medir las cantidades exactas es muy difícil.

***Toc…Toc…***

Ciel: Adelante

Era Maylene y me trajo mi taza de té, me senté y mire algunos papeles y mire otra vez el reloj, y ya era hora de que Sebastián se levanto, espero y les guste mi pastel.

…

Paso una hora y media y entro Sebastián a la oficina de Ciel.

Sebastián: Bocchan, quería agradecerle, por el pastel sabia delicioso

Ciel, sonrío y a la vez se sonrojo, si le gusto el pastel que él preparo.

Ciel: No-no hay problema, además te devolví el obsequio estuvo muy delicioso el chocolate

Sebastián sonrío.

Sebastián: Sabia que le gustaría

Sebastián se retiro, ya que tenía que prepara la comida, ya que esta tarde vendría el conde Alois, a jugar un poco con Ciel y esta vez Alois traía un plan y era un poco seductor y a la vez muy atrevido, pero él sabe que esto lo divertirá mucho a él y en especial a Ciel.

**¡Hola!**

**Y GRACIAS A ABSEMAJE POR LA IDEA DE DARLE CELOS A SEBASTIÁN CON ALOIS Y ESO VOY A HACER ESPERO Y TE GUSTE COMO LO INTERPRETO **

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, me inspire cuando yo le regale un pastel a un amigo mío, espero y sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fanfic.**

_**Y MI NUEVO LECTOR, ES UN CHICO Y SE LLAMA: **_

_**-KIKIS LEN**_

**Te agradezco Kikis Len que te haiga encantado mi Fanfic, **_**(sonrojarme) **_** Espero y lo sigas leyendo.**

**Mis Lectoras:**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	12. Momento Hot cap 12

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Sebastián se retiro, ya que tenía que prepara la comida, ya que esta tarde vendría el conde Alois, a jugar un poco con Ciel y esta vez Alois traía un plan y era un poco seductor y a la vez muy atrevido, pero él sabe que esto lo divertirá mucho a él y en especial a Ciel.

…

***En la tarde***

Ciel estaba esperando al Conde Alois, y no tardo en escucharse el carruaje de Alois

Alois: ¡Ciel!

***Alois lo abraza***

Ciel: Alois, espe-espera que me voy a caer

Alois, se separa y de él y sonríe, muy infantilmente.

Alois: Perdón, ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Ciel: Primero, comeremos y después jugaremos

Alois: ¿Yo puedo poner el juego?

Ciel: Si Alois

Alois aplaudió y sonrío, atrás de ellos iban sus dos mayordomos, mirándose muy fríamente y a la vez con furia.

***Después de la comida***

Terminaron la comida y se dirigieron a la sala de juegos, Sebastián y Claude decidieron tomar unas copas alegados de ellos.

***En el cuarto***

Alois: Yo empiezo, tienes un 3

Ciel: Si

Ciel se dio cuenta que, Alois se veía algo nervioso y un poco raro.

Ciel: ¿Qué te ocurre Alois?

Alois: Es que… es que…

Alois, dejo las cartas y tenía su mirada hacia abajo, Ciel se sintió un poco extraño.

Alois: ¡Tú me gustas Ciel!

Ciel se quedo estático, no sabía que responder, era una declaración muy fuerte.

***V.O.P Ciel***

No sabía que responderle a Alois, me sentía extraño, pero Alois, es el único que me quiere y este estúpido de Sebastián, no.

Ciel: Yo-yo también te amo Alois

Alois sonrío y me abrazo.

Alois: Te amo Ciel

Ciel: Te Amo Alois

…

***Alois besa Ciel***

Ciel se sonrojo, y a la vez se sentía un poco extraño, él quería saber que tan legos llegaría Alois, y esta era la ocasión para probarlo.

Ciel: Alois…

Alois: ¿Si?

Ciel: Si tú dices quererme tanto pruébamelo

***Alois sonríe***

Alois: Eres muy travieso Conde

Alois le quito su moño a Ciel y Ciel se empezó a sonrojar.

Alois: Entonces juguemos

***Alois besa el cuello de Ciel***

Ciel: A-Alois…

Ciel, sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba o no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alegar a Alois.

***Alois desabrocha la blusa de Ciel***

Alois empezó a besar el torso de Ciel y eso causo reacción en Ciel.

Ciel: ¡Aaahh!

Ciel, gimió lo suficientemente fuerte, como para excitar más a Alois y para que sus mayordomos lo escucharan.

***Toc…Toc…***

Sebastián: ¿Están bien?

Los dos se miraron y Alois parecía asustado, Ciel se acomodo lo más rápido que pudo y Alois se quedo sentado, ya que eso fue lo que ordeno Ciel.

Ciel: Si estamos bien

***Claude y Sebastián entran***

Claude: Eres tonto Sebastián, te dije que estaban bien

Sebastián: Perdón Damisela

Eso causo un poco de risa a Alois y a Ciel y Claude estaba recargado en la puerta esperando a Sebastián.

Sebastián: Bueno, nos retiramos

***Claude y Sebastián se retiran***

Alois: Por poco y nos descubren

Ciel: Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer

Alois: ¿Pe-pero si tú me lo pediste?

Ciel: Pu-pues…

***Ciel se sonroja***

Alois: No te apenes, te prometo continuar otro día cuando estemos solos

Ciel: Si Alois

Alois solo sonrío y se lanzo sobre Ciel y lo abrazaba y le daba besos. A Ciel no le molestaba en absoluto ser algo de Alois, se sentía querido y eso es lo que él quería, él sabía que Sebastián solo le agradeció por el pastel para no hacer sentir mal, y ahora se sentía, querido pero… a ¿Sebastián le agradara?

**¡Hola!**

**Este Capitulo lo hice largo, me inspire (ALELULLA) lo sé mi mente se inspiro, espero y les guste y lo hice algo Hot espero sea de su agrado.**

**Mis lectores y Lectoras:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	13. Celos cap 13

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 13

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Alois solo sonrío y se lanzo sobre Ciel y lo abrazaba y le daba besos. A Ciel no le molestaba en absoluto ser algo de Alois, se sentía querido y eso es lo que él quería, él sabía que Sebastián solo le agradeció por el pastel para no hacer sentir mal, y ahora se sentía, querido pero… a ¿Sebastián le agradara?

…

***En la noche***

Alois, se despidió se amado Ciel, y Ciel también, Ciel estaba algo cansado, ya que Alois, consumió todo su energía, era como un niño.

***Ciel en su habitación***

Sebastián: Bocchan, se ve que se divirtió mucho con Alois

Ciel: Si es divertido, mañana has un delicioso desayuno

Sebastián: ¿A qué se debe Bocchan?

Ciel: Alois, se quedara algunas semanas aquí en la mansión, haci que por favor no pelees con Claude

Sebastián: Esta bien

***Ciel se recuesta***

Ciel se dio media vuelta y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, Sebastián tomo las veladoras y salió de la habitación.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

Haci que el Joven Amo, tiene una gran relación con el Conde Alois, Mm… pero, no tengo demasiada confianza de Alois, aunque… no puedo decir que mi Bocchan es mío, aunque en realidad no es mío, solo su alma, pero Alois no me quitara lo que me pertenece, ¡MI BOCCHAN ES MÍO!

…

***En la mañana***

Alois: ¡Ciel!

Ciel abrió sus ojos y vi a Alois saltando, encima de su cama.

Ciel: Es-espera…

Alois, dejo de saltar y se hacer más y más a Ciel.

Alois: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ciel: Bi-bien

Alois: Vamos levántate

Ciel: Es muy temprano, quiero dormir.

Alois: Entonces dormiré con tigo

***Alois se recuesta al lado de Ciel***

Alois: ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ciel: Si, guarda silencio

Alois, solo sonrío y se acorruco, en el pecho de su querido Ciel, y Ciel solo lo abrazo.

***En el jardín***

Después, de que Ciel durmiera lo suficiente, salieron al jardín, y Ciel solo veía como se divertía Alois.

Alois: ¡Aaaahh!

Ciel se asusto y se levanto y corrió hacia Alois.

Ciel: ¿Qu-que te ocurre?

Alois: Mi mano

Ciel la tomo, y se percato que tenía rasguños.

Ciel: Vamos adentro a curarte

Ciel y Alois, entraron a la cocina y Ciel bajo el botiquín, lo tomo y empezó a curar a Alois, Alois solo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

***Ciel termina de curar a Alois***

Ciel: Listo

Alois, seguía con lágrimas en los ojos

Ciel: No llores…

Alois: M-me duele

***Ciel lo besa***

Alois, solo cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar el beso.

***En la puerta de la cocina***

Sebastián, se quedo estático, miro claramente como su querido Bocchan, besaba a Alois, Sebastián sintió una gran apuñalada en su alma, y solo se dispuso a ir donde se encontraba Claude, pero Sebastián, no tan fácil entregaría a su querido Bocchan, haría lo que sea para alegar a Alois de Ciel.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y estén bien, le agregue algo de drama y a la vez algo de comedia, espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**Nos vemos, besitos.**


	14. Celos y Olvidos cap 14

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 14

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

**ATENCION: DESDE ESTE CAPITULO CAMBIARE LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO HABLEN LOS PERSONAJES, A PETICION DE **_**IZZY VALENTINO**_**, DARE M****ÁS DETALLES TERMINANDO EL CAPÍTULO.**

Sebastián, se quedo estático, miro claramente como su querido Bocchan, besaba a Alois, Sebastián sintió una gran apuñalada en su alma, y solo se dispuso a ir donde se encontraba Claude, pero Sebastián, no tan fácil entregaría a su querido Bocchan, haría lo que sea para alegar a Alois de Ciel.

…

***En la noche***

Alois, como ahora es pareja de Ciel, decidió dormir con él, ya que le temía un poco a la mansión de Ciel.

***En el cuarto de Ciel***

-¿No te cambiaras?- Alois Pregunto confundido

-Sí, pe-pero…- Ciel Contesto algo nervioso

Alois, miro como Ciel se sonrojaba.

-Me volteare para que te cambies- Menciono Alois

Ciel sonrío y se coloco su camisón, y se recostó.

-Ya puedes ver- Dijo Ciel

Alois volteo y él también se coloco su camisón, pero dentro del baño, terminando de vestirse se recostó al lado de su amado Ciel.

***Ciel y Alois dormidos***

-Ciel…- Mustio Alois

-¿Qu-que pasa?- Ciel pregunto algo dormido

-Escuche algo, y era muy raro- Alois contesto asustado

- No te preocupes, no…no es nada, duérmete- Dijo Ciel abrazando a Alois

Alois, se relajo, ya que los brazos de Ciel lo hacían sentir seguro, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

***Con Claude y Sebastián***

-Oyes Sebastián, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Confundido Claude

-Nada, princesa, sigamos jugando- Contesto Sebastián

Claude, le molestaba que le digiera princesa, ya que lo hacía sentir como una chica, y eso era lo que odiaba.

-Te he dicho, un millón de veces que no me llames ¡PRINCESA!- Musito enojado Claude

-No grites, princesa, despertaras a todos- Alego Sebastián callando a Claude

Claude, solo suspiro y dejo la carta en la mesa, y tomo un sorbo de vino.

***P.O.V Sebastián***

Ahorita, mismo el estúpido de Alois estará disfrutando la compañía de mi querido Bocchan, pero mañana tendrá que salir por algunas cosas, y esa oportunidad no la desaprovechare, aunque…

-¡Hey Princeso!- Menciono Claude tronando los dedos

-¿Qu-que pasa?- Musito confundido Sebastián

-Estas es la nubes, ¿tienes un tres?- Pregunto Claude despreocupado

-Sí, aquí esta- Contesto Sebastián

Terminamos el juego, y Claude se despidió de mí, y entre a mi habitación, afloje mi corbata, y me deje caer en la cama. Esto se esta complicando y demasiado, y no me gusta.

…

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y estén bien, bueno aquí les explico, otra lectora mía llamada: IZZY VALENTINO me dio algunas recomendaciones, y tranquila IZZY tus recomendaciones no me ofenden, al contrario ayudan que mejore mi fanfic, espero y les guste y te guste a ti IZZY, y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS!**

**Mis Lectoras y mi lector:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos al otro capítulo, Besitos.**


	15. Celos y tristeza cap 15

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 15

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Terminamos el juego, y Claude se despidió de mí, y entre a mi habitación, afloje mi corbata, y me deje caer en la cama. Esto se esta complicando y demasiado, y no me gusta.

…

***En la mañana***

-¿Ciel?, ¿estás despierto?- Alois pregunto en tono infantil

-Alois, duérmete- Ciel contesto algo dormido

-Pe-pero ya no tengo sueño- Musito Alois algo enojado

***Ciel abre sus ojos***

-¿Si te doy un beso, te duermes?- Ciel pregunto

-¡Si, si quiero, bésame!- Contesto Alois muy emocionado

***Ciel besa a Alois***

Ciel, beso apasionadamente a Alois, y Alois disfruto demasiado ese beso.

-Ya duérmete- Ordeno Ciel separándose de Alois

-Sí, si me duermo- Menciono Alois

Alois se acurruco al lado de su amado, y Ciel lo abrazo y siguieron durmiendo, pero al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el mayordomo.

***P.O.V Sebastián***

Al parecer, mi Joven Amo es feliz a lado de Alois, y si lo es, no puedo yo hacer nada, solo resignarme y no interrumpir en su amor, ellos se aman y yo me tarde en darme cuenta de los sentimiento de mi Bocchan, ya no podre recuperar el amor de mi Bocchan, Alois me lo arrebato, no podre hacer nada, ahora… tendré que sufrir, es raro que me sienta haci, pero… es algo que no puedo evitar.

-¡Hey Princeso!- Alego Claude

-Ah, ¿Qué ocurre Princesa?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Vamos a jugar billar- Contesto Claude con una sonrisa

-Si vamos- Sebastián musito con algo de tristeza.

***En el salón de billar***

-Ahora, ¿Qué tienes Princeso?- pregunto preocupado Claude

No le diré, y menos a él ya que él se sentirá también ya que en cierta forma le tiene algo de amor a Alois.

-No nada, solo estoy algo cansado, y gracias por preocuparte por mi Princesa- Contesto Sebastián

Ahora, ¿Qué hare?, no podre recuperar a mi Bocchan de ninguna manera, pero, ¡Grell!, Grell me ayudara.

...

***En la tarde***

Ciel y Alois estaban en la recepción jugando a un juego de mesa, algo aburrido para Ciel.

-¡Hola!- Musito Grell

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Grell tomado del brazo de Sebastián.

-Hola Grell- Menciono Ciel

-Hola, Grell- Musito Alois

-Estaremos arriba si necesitan, algo esta Claude- Dijo Sebastián

Grell y Sebastián se despidieron y se dispusieron a ir a la habitación del demonio.

***P.O.V Ciel***

¡¿Qué demonios hace el estúpido de Grell aquí?! Sebastián algo ha de tramar, y es darme celos, esta muy equivocado, yo estoy enamorado de mi Alois.

-¿Qué tienes Ciel?- Pregunto Alois preocupado

-Nada, no te preocupes, vamos a seguir jugando- Contesto Ciel

Alois me sonrío y seguimos, jugando, pero algo me queda muy claro, ¡Sebastián es un mujeriego!, si piensa que con ese simple Shinigami me dará celos, no creo, es solo un simple Shinigami.

…

La tarde transcurrió normal, bueno, algo ya que el conde Ciel estaba algo enojado, pero Alois logro tranquilizarlo, y pudieron seguir jugando y platicando.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y estén bien, perdón por tardarme en subir capitulo, es que la secundaria me absorbe demasiado, pero aquí esta espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y mi Lector:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, besitos.**


	16. Chapter 16

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 16

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso**_

La tarde transcurrió normal, bueno, algo ya que el conde Ciel estaba algo enojado, pero Alois logro tranquilizarlo, y pudieron seguir jugando y platicando.

…

***En la noche***

Ciel y Alois se dirigieron a su habitación, y Ciel se dejo caer, en la cama, lo cual preocupo a Alois.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Alois preocupado

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Contesto Ciel

Alois, se recostó al lado de su amado, y pronto se durmió, mientras Ciel estaba despierto, estaba demasiado enojado.

***P.O.V Ciel***

Estúpido Sebastián, ahora que es lo que quieres hacer, si creé que son Grell me dará celos, ni crea, yo estoy muy enamorado de mi Alois, ni me interesa.

…

-Ciel, ya duérmete- Musito Alois

-Perdón, no quise incomodar…- Ciel no término la frase

Ya que Alois, se apodero de sus labios, con algo de rudeza, pero… ese beso empezó a subir de tono.

***Alois despoja la camisa de Ciel***

Alois, tiro la blusa en el piso, y se subió arriba de Ciel.

-Es-esta noche, serás mío conde- Menciono Alois con lujuria

Ciel se sonrojo, demasiado y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Alois beso lentamente el torso del Ciel.

-~Aaahh~- Gimió el Ciel

Alois río, con maldad y siguió torturando a Ciel.

***Alois se acerca al cuello de Ciel***

Alois, se acerco, y succiono la piel de Ciel.

-¡Aaaaahh!- Gimió Ciel adolorido

-¿Te-te lastime?- Pregunto Alois apenado

-No conde, ahora es mi turno- Menciono Ciel

Alois, se sonrojo y Ciel empujo a Alois.

-¡Auch!- Se quejo Alois

Cuando levanto su cabeza, Ciel lo beso muy salvaje, y despojo la camisa de Alois, y Alois se quedo sorprendido porque Ciel fuera haci.

***Toc…Toc…***

Los miraron a la puerta muy asustados.

-¿Qué-que hacemos?- Susurro Alois asustado

-Cállate- Susurro Ciel

Ciel se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Ciel

-So -soy yo Maylene, le traigo su camisón y el del Joven Alois- Contesto Maylene

Alois y Ciel suspiraron y Ciel tomo los camisones, y se colocaron sus camisones y se recostaron.

-Anda si Ciel, otra vez- Menciono Alois

-No Alois, duérmete ya estoy cansado- Musito Ciel molesto

Alois solo suspiro y se recostó, aunque… no estaban del todo a salvo ya que el demonio, vio cada detalle de lo que hizo su Bocchan y Alois, y eso fue lo que hizo que el demonio se enojara por completo, ¿Qué pasara?

**¡Holis!**

**Espero y estén bien, perdón por tardarme en subir capitulo, es que la secundaria me absorbe demasiado, pero aquí esta espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, besitos.**


	17. Amor secreto cap 17

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 17

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Alois solo suspiro y se recostó, aunque… no estaban del todo a salvo ya que el demonio, vio cada detalle de lo que hizo su Bocchan y Alois, y eso fue lo que hizo que el demonio se enojara por completo, ¿Qué pasara?

…

***En la mañana***

Ciel y Alois, se levantaron y desayunaron, Alois tuvo que salir de compras y Grell tuvo que regresar a trabajar, ahora era solo Ciel y Sebastián.

***Ciel en su oficina***

Ciel esta revisando algunos, papeles, estaba algo aburrido.

***Toc…Toc…***

-Adelante- Ordeno Ciel

Entro y era Sebastián, Ciel no se atrevía a mirar a Sebastián.

-Aquí esta tu té, Bocchan- Menciono Sebastián

-Gra-gracias, Sebastián- Musito Ciel algo nervioso

***Sebastián voltea la silla***

-¡¿Qu-que te pasa?!- Pregunto nervioso Ciel

Sebastián, sonrío y se acerco feroz mente a los labios del menor. Ciel se sonrojo demasiado, pero se dispuso a disfrutar el beso de su demonio.

***Sebastián y Ciel se separan***

Ciel respiraba agitadamente, y Sebastián lo miraba muy tiernamente.

-Bocchan, lo que hagamos ahora quedara entre nosotros, prometo complacerlo en lo que usted desee- Menciono Sebastián

Ciel asintió, y tomo a Sebastián de la corbata para volver a besarlo, Sebastián tomo de las caderas a Ciel y lo sentó en el escritorio.

***Sebastián despoja la camisa de Ciel***

Sebastián se acerco, al torso del pequeño y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Aaaahh!- Gimió Ciel

Sebastián, sonrío y bajo lentamente su mano, hasta llegar a la parte prohibida del pequeño, y adentro su mano dentro del pequeño, y empezó a masturbar lentamente.

-¡N-no, Sebastián!- Suplico Ciel

Sebastián, lo miro y lo beso, para relajar un poco a Ciel.

-Tra-tranquilo Joven Amo- Menciono Sebastián

Ciel gemía, muy tiernamente y eso excitaba demasiado a Sebastián, y Ciel disfrutaba cada tacto de Sebastián.

***Voces***

Ciel se asusto demasiado, pero Sebastián suspiro algo enojado, ya que los habían interrumpido, Sebastián se separo de Ciel y lo arreglo y antes de salir, le dio un beso apasionado y salieron.

-¡Ciel!- Chillo Alois emocionado

Ciel abrió sus brazos, sus brazos y Alois corrió haci sus brazos. Y miro a Sebastián y el estaba con el pelirrojo, Sebastián miro a Ciel y le guiño el ojo, Ciel se sonrojo y bajo su rostro.

-¡Vamos tengo que enseñarte la ropa!- Alego Alois emocionado

Ciel solo suspiro y fueron a la habitación, Ciel se sentó en la cama mientras Alois le modelaba la ropa que compro, Ciel solo pensaba en su demonio, esta noche iría por él, pero esta vez le haría la pregunta letal, ¿Sebastián ama a Ciel?

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste, ahora en adelante va a ver romance escondido de Sebastián y Ciel espero y les guste, y espero y te guste YARIANYOSHI.**

**Mis lectoras y lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

Nos vemos, besitos.


	18. Pregunta a un demonio cap 18

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 18

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel solo suspiro y fueron a la habitación, Ciel se sentó en la cama mientras Alois le modelaba la ropa que compro, Ciel solo pensaba en su demonio, esta noche iría por él, pero esta vez le haría la pregunta letal, ¿Sebastián ama a Ciel?

…

***En la noche***

Ciel estaba plácidamente dormido, al lado de Alois, cuando una voz lo despertó.

-Bocchan…- Voz extraña

Ciel abrió los ojos con pesadez y miro alrededor y no había nadie, ¿Quién era?

***Ciel se levanta***

Se abrigo antes de salir, y tomo una vela y abrió, la puerta aun tenia sueño, la verdad lo que él quería era dormir, ya que Alois lo había agotado lo suficiente, bajo las escaleras y miro a un lado y al otro y vio la puerta abierta de la cocina, ¿acaso Maylene olvido cerrarla?

***P.O.V Ciel***

¿Qué le pasa a Maylene?, ¿Por qué no cerró la puerta?, entre y no había nadie, solo se veía la gran luna por la ventana, camine un poco más para poder ver a alguien y nada.

***La puerta se cierra***

Voltee y la puerta se cerro, me acerque asustado y intente abrirla, pero era inútil estaba atascada, o algo de afuera la mantenía cerrada.

-¿Por qué quiere escapar Bocchan?- Pregunto Sebastián despreocupado

Voltee hacia atrás y vi a Sebastián sentado en una silla.

-¡DEJAME IR TENGO SUEÑO!- Ciel protesto

Sebastián, sonrío con algo de maldad, esa risa no es buena señal, tendré que salir si no, Sebastián tratara de hacerme algo.

…

Ciel nuevamente corrió hacia la puerta y tiraba de la perilla con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, Sebastián tenía todo muy bien planeado.

***Sebastián se acerca a Ciel***

Sebastián tomo de la cintura a Ciel y lo levanto y lo sentó en la barra, Sebastián se acerco a Ciel para besarlo, pero….

-¡BASTA SEBASTIÁN!- Grito Ciel algo molesto

Sebastián, se sorprendió y se alego un poco y aun seguía sorprendido, por la actitud de su Joven Amo.

-Quiero preguntarte, algo y me lo vas a contestar con sinceridad, entendido- Menciono Ciel molesto

-Si…Bocchan- Dijo Sebastián molesto

-¿T-tú me amas?- Pregunto temeroso Ciel

Sebastián aun no creía, lo que le acaba de preguntar, Sebastián miro al pequeño, y tenía su mirada hacia abajo y estaba demasiado sonrojado.

-¡CONTESTAME!- Protesto Ciel molesto

Ciel, miro con algo de enojo a Sebastián, pero también estaba demasiado apenado.

-¿Quiere la verdad Bocchan?- Pregunto Sebastián sonriendo

-S-si…- Contesto Ciel asustado

-Yo sí, lo am…- Sebastián no termino la frase

***Voces***

Los dos miraron nerviosos a la puerta, eran las voces Maylene, Bard y Finny.

***Sebastián se acerca a Ciel***

-Creo… que debería dormir Bocchan- Sebastián abraza a Ciel

Ciel, no quería, quería esperar la respuesta de Sebastián, pero los brazos del demonio, lo hicieron dormir, Sebastián cargo a Ciel.

***Maylene, Bard y Finny entran***

-¡¿Bocchan esta bien?!- Pregunto asustada Maylene

-Tranquilos, esta bien, yo lo llevare a su habitación- Contesto Sebastián tranquilizándolos

Todos suspiraron, y Sebastián llevo a dormir a Ciel, sin antes darle un tierno beso, lo recostó y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a su habitación, y a dormir con su pelirrojo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, me inspire mientras hacia mi tarea (lo sé, soy rara) pero aquí esta espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Espero y les guste, Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	19. It Hurts cap 19

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 19

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Todos suspiraron, y Sebastián llevo a dormir a Ciel, sin antes darle un tierno beso, lo recostó y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a su habitación, y a dormir con su pelirrojo.

…

***En la mañana***

Ciel aun seguía dormido, por lo cual Alois aprovecho para ir a la cuidad por un rico pastel de chocolate para Ciel, fue acompañado de Claude y Grell, ya que Grell también quería comprar un detalle para su demonio.

***Sebastián entra al cuarto de Ciel***

-Bocchan, ya es hora- Menciono Sebastián separando las cortinas

-Mmm… en 5 minutos- Dijo Ciel

Sebastián solo suspiro, tomo la última cortina y la acomodo, para que en la habitación alumbrara la luz del sol, miro a Ciel y aun seguía dormido.

***Sebastián se acerca a Ciel***

Sebastián se acerco a Ciel, y se arrodillo en frente de Ciel.

-Bueno, Bocchan… si es posible que me escuche quería confesarle que si lo amo, y demasiado, y yo haría lo que fuera por que usted y yo estuviéramos juntos, y eso hare si usted me lo permite, eso era lo que yo quería decirle- Menciono Sebastián sonrojado

Sebastián se levanto, y se acomodo un poco su traje y salió de la habitación.

***P.O.V Ciel***

Escuche la puerta cerrándose y me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí para vestirme, y correr hacia Sebastián. Y decirle que yo también lo amo y mucho.

***En la cocina***

Entre y estaba agitado, demasiado haci que me sostuve un momento en la puerta.

-Bocchan, ¿esta bien?- Pregunto preocupado Sebastián

-Tra-tranquilo…- Contesto Ciel agitado

…

Ciel levanto su cabeza y tomo a Sebastián de su corbata y lo acerco hacia sus labios, Sebastián tenía los ojos como platos estaba sorprendido que su Bocchan actuara haci.

***Ciel se separa de Sebastián***

-Quería decirte… que yo también te amo y mucho Sebastián- Menciono Ciel sonrojado

Sebastián sonrío, y nuevamente beso a Ciel, era la primera vez que Ciel se sentía feliz por algo. Pero recordó algo que hizo cortar el beso.

-¿Qué pasa Bocchan?- Pregunto confundido Sebastián

-No, no esta bien, lo que hacemos Sebastián tú tienes a Grell y yo a Alois, ellos no deben sufrir por nosotros- Contesto Ciel con remordimiento

-Bocchan, ellos deben comprender que nosotros nos amamos, no deben de sentirse ellos deben entenderlo- Menciono Sebastián

-No Sebastián, debemos dejar de hacer esto, además tu-tu ya no eres mío….- Dijo Ciel triste

Sebastián, se acerco a Ciel para besarlo y hacer que recapacite, pero fue inútil Ciel interrumpió ese beso.

-Qu-quiero que te olvides, de todo incluso… de mis sentimientos, hay personas que nos aman y yo no quiero lastimar a Alois y tu no debes lastimar a Grell- Musito Ciel triste

Ciel se volteo y se dirigió a la cocina, no tardaría en llegar Alois para desayunar, Sebastián seguía mirando la puerta a pesar que Ciel se había ido.

***P.O.V Sebastián***

Esto, esto es lo que gano yo… nada…. ¿Por qué Bocchan es tan estúpido y piensa en los demás?, ¿Por qué no piensa en él? Yo lo amo y él me ama, pero creo… que tiene razón no debo lastimar a Grell, el se ve muy contento al lado mío, y Alois también se ve feliz al lado de mi Bocchan, será mejor olvidar todo y vivir sufriendo, eso es lo que quiere mi Bocchan.

…

El día transcurrió normal, aunque…. Ciel y Sebastián se comportaron muy raro, Grell noto algo triste a Sebastián, trato de animarlo pero fue inútil él seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Ciel, Alois no dudo en darle algo de alcohol a Ciel para alegrarlo, pero Ciel no quería nada, solo quería estar solo pensando.

***P.O.V Ciel***

Sebastián…tu me amas y Alois también, ¿Qué hare?

…

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, y muchas gracias a IZZY VALENTINO, por su comentario, espero y te guste y tome muy en cuenta tu recomendación, espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	20. Risas y olvidos cap 20

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 20

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Sebastián…tu me amas y Alois también, ¿Qué hare?

…

***En la tarde***

-Ciel, ¿Qué te parece este traje?- Pregunto Alois emocionado

-¿Ah?, Lindo…-Contesto Ciel sin mucho animo

-¿Qué te ocurre?, desde la mañana has estado haci, ¿Qué te hice?- Pregunto preocupado Alois

-Te dije que no tengo nada, solo estoy cansado- Contesto Ciel molesto

-Que mal, carácter tienes- Musito Alois enojado

-Perdón, solo que tengo, que pensar en tantas cosas- Menciono Ciel arrepentido

-Tranquilo, te comprendo- Dijo Alois

Alois, sonrío y beso tiernamente a Ciel.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Alois

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mi- Contesto Ciel

Alois solo sonrió, y abrazo a Ciel.

-No sé qué haría si te perdiera- Menciono Alois tiernamente

-Y-yo tampoco- Dijo Ciel

***P.O.V Ciel***

¿Por qué siento como si me perforaran el corazón?, me siento mal por mentirle, a Alois, Alois me quiere y yo no puedo lastimar su corazón, pero Sebastián, y Alois, no esto esta mal, me esta volviendo loco.

-Ciel, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto confundido Alois

-Nada, sígueme mostrando la ropa- Contesto Ciel

Alois, se rasco la nuca, y solo me miro algo extraño, y volvió a donde se encontraba la ropa, no puedo seguir haci, un día de estos me moriré.

-¿Qué te parece Ciel?- Pregunto entusiasmado Alois

-Lindo, deberías utilizarlo mañana- Contesto Ciel

Alois solo me sonrío, y me mostro toda la ropa, ¿me pregunto que pasara con Sebastián?, ¿Peleara por mi amor?

…

Ciel siguió observando a su amado, cambiando y cambiando de ropa, mientras Claude y Sebastián bebían unas copas de vino, y jugaban cartas.

-Princeso, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto despreocupado Claude

-¿Ah?, nada Princesa- Contesto Sebastián

-Mmm…eres raro Princeso- Musito Claude

-Podrías dejar de decirme, cosas y tirar es tu turno Princesa- Dijo Sebastián molesto

-Tranquilo Princeso, no te molestes- Menciono burlón Claude

Claude solo sonrío, burlonamente y Sebastián hizo una mueca de enojo, Continuaron el juego, pero no tardo demasiado, en subir la tensión.

***Sebastián le lanza vino a Claude***

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Princeso?!- Pregunto enojado Claude

-¡Me tienes, aburrido todo el maldito juego, me preguntas lo mismo, te he dicho que no tengo nada!- Alego molesto Sebastián

-De esta no te escapas Princeso- Dijo Claude burlón

***Claude se lanza sobre Sebastián***

-¡Quítate Princesa!- Protesto Sebastián

Sebastián, pudo quitarte de encima a Claude, y no dudo en reir a carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reírte!- Alego apenado Sebastián

-Perdón, Princeso, vamos a seguir jugando- Menciono Claude

Los dos se levantaron, y continuaron el juego, para los dos tristes amantes, su tarde estuvo algo ocupada, por lo cual no pudieron charlar, pero ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Sebastián no hará caso de las palabras de su Bocchan?

**¡Hola!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, y muchas gracias a todos por leer mi Fanfic, espero y les guste.**

**Mis lectoras y lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	21. Nunca me acuerdo de Olvidarte cap 21

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 21

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Los dos se levantaron, y continuaron el juego, para los dos tristes amantes, su tarde estuvo algo ocupada, por lo cual no pudieron charlar, pero ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Sebastián no hará caso de las palabras de su Bocchan?

…

***En la mañana***

-Ciel, estás despierto- Dijo Alois algo asustado

-¿Qu-que ocurre?-Pregunto Ciel adormilado

-Tengo que irme por algunos meses- Menciono Alois triste

Ciel se levanto un poco y se recargo en su almohada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ciel

-Tengo que ir a arreglar, asuntos en Paris- Contesto Alois triste

***Ciel acaricia la mejilla de Alois***

-Tranquilo, voy a estar bien, te voy a estar esperando- Musito Ciel tiernamente

-¡Gracias Ciel!- Alego con alegría Alois

Los dos se levantaron se alistaron, y no tardo mucho en que las maletas de Alois estuvieran listas, y Alois y Ciel listos para despedirse.

***En la puerta***

-Bueno…ten-tengo que irme- Menciono Alois algo apenado

-Sebastián nos puedes dejar solos- Menciono Ciel

-Claro Bocchan- Dijo Sebastián retirándose

Sebastián tomo del saco a Claude y también lo llevo legos.

***Ciel y Alois solos***

-Bueno…-Menciono Ciel apenado

Alois sonrió y beso tiernamente a Ciel, con ese beso se despidieron, Ciel miro con algo de ternura el carruaje de Alois alegándose, cuando ya no pudo seguir observando cerró la puerta.

***En la oficina de Ciel***

Ciel estaba observando papeles, y otras cosas más, aunque…sentía algo de pena pero demasiados nervios que Sebastián hiciera algo sospechoso.

***P.O.V Sebastián***

Es ahora o nunca, tendré que empezar de nuevo, a conquistar a mi Bocchan, lo conquistare, para que no me deje, y los dos ya no suframos, Aunque… ¿Cómo conquistare al Bocchan?, ¿Lo conquistare como a una chica? Tendré que llamar a Undertaker.

***Llamando a Undertaker***

**-Hola Mayordomo- Menciono Undertaker**

**-Hola Undertaker, necesito tu ayuda- Dijo Sebastián **

**-¿Ayuda mía?, ¿ahora qué paso?- Musito Undertaker asustado**

**-Bueno… ¿Cómo conquisto a Ciel?- Pregunto Sebastián apenado **

**-Oh… haci que quieres conquistar al pequeño, bueno… quiero algo a cambio-Menciono Undertaker**

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Pregunto Sebastián enojado**

**-Quiero al pelirrojo- Menciono con maldad Undertaker**

**-Esta bien, te lo llevare esta noche- Dijo Sebastián cerrando el trato**

**-Bueno…necesitas ser muy tierno, pero no tanto, ser detallista y mostrarle poco a poco tu amor- Menciono Undertaker**

**-Gracias…pero ¿si funcionara?- Pregunto indeciso Sebastián**

**-Tranquilo, funcionara, espero y mi parte en la noche- Menciono Undertaker burlonamente **

**-Sí, yo nunca rompo una promesa, gracias Undertaker, Nos vemos- Dijo Sebastián alegre**

**-Nos vemos Mayordomo- Musito Undertaker burlonamente**

*****_**FIN DE LA LLAMADA***_

Bueno…ahora que se como conquistar, ¿Qué hare primero?, ¡Le Hare un detalle! ¿Pero qué?, Veamos… ¿qué le gusta a mi Bocchan?, ¡Ya se! Le regalare unos chocolates y un pastel de chocolate, espero y le guste.

…

***En la oficina de Ciel***

-Que aburrido- Menciono Ciel

Ciel se dejo caer en su silla, y se aflojo un poco su moño.

***Toc…Toc…***

-Adelante- Ordeno Ciel

Entro y era Maylene con un carrito de comida.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundido Ciel

-S-se lo en-envía, e-el señor Sebas-Sebastián – Contesto Maylene sonrojada

***P.O.V Ciel***

¡¿De Sebastián?! ¿Qué será?

-Gracias Maylene, puedes retirarte- Menciono apenado Ciel

***Maylene se retira***

Me acerque a la charola, y abrí.

***Ciel se sonroja***

¡¿Po-porque me envía esto?! Era el primer regalo, lindo que me dan, eran unos ricos chocolates en una caja de corazón y un pastel en forma de corazón sabor chocolate, Sebastián…

***Probar el pastel***

-¡Que delicioso!-Alego Ciel

…

Ciel se dispuso a probar su gran regalo, y Sebastián solo lo observaba desde la ventana, Sebastián se alegro al saber que su regalo, le gusto, pero aun no termina, Sebastián seguirá conquistando al pequeño, hasta que se solo de él.

**¡HOLA!**

**Perdón enserio, Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero el colegio me absorbe demasiado, pero aquí esta espero y les guste y muchas, pero muchas gracias a: SAKURITA-CHAN Por comentar y estar leyendo mi Fanfic, espero y les guste. **

**Mis lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	22. Beso Robado cap 22

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 22

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Ciel se dispuso a probar su gran regalo, y Sebastián solo lo observaba desde la ventana, Sebastián se alegro al saber que su regalo, le gusto, pero aun no termina, Sebastián seguirá conquistando al pequeño, hasta que se solo de él.

…

***En la noche***

Ciel estaba algo cansado, ya que había trabajado toda la tarde, subió con pasos lentos las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

***En su habitación***

Entro y camino hasta su cama, y se dejo caer, suspiro al sentir la comodidad de su cama.

-Bocchan, tengo que cambiarlo- Menciono Sebastián con voz melosa

***Ciel se voltea***

Cuando miro a Sebastián, estaba más irresistible de lo normal.

***P.O.V Ciel***

¿Qué se hizo Sebastián?, ¿Por qué luce tan diferente?

***Sebastián toma de las caderas Ciel***

-Es-espera…- Protesto Ciel sonrojado

-Tranquilo Bocchan- Musito melosamente Sebastián

***Sebastián le coloca el camisón a Ciel***

¿Por qué me sonrojo?, ¿Por qué?, Antes no pasaba lo mismo, será… porque…. ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Buenas Noches Bocchan- Menciono Sebastián

-¡Espera!- Protesto Ciel

Sebastián miro al pequeño, esperando su orden.

-Que-quédate hasta que me duerma- Menciono Ciel sonrojado

-Esta bien, Bocchan- Dijo Sebastián

…

Sebastián entro a la habitación, tomo una silla y la coloco cerca de la ventana, apago las velas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bocchan, debería dormirse ya, mañana tiene cosas que hacer- Menciono Sebastián

Ciel, lo miro con algo de enojo, y se volteo para darle la espalda a Sebastián, Sebastián solo suspiro, Sebastián sabía que tenía que soportar algunos enojos de su Bocchan, ya que Undertaker claramente le dijo que era un niño.

***Sebastián se levanta***

Sebastián se acerco hacia la puerta, y observo a Ciel, y se percato que estaba completamente dormido, y aun traía su parche.

***Sebastián se acerca a Ciel***

Se acerco y cuidadosamente le quito el parche, Ciel se movió un poco, pero no se despertó, Sebastián miro esos labios, eran tan rosados, eran lindos, el quitaría esas huellas que dejo Alois.

***Sebastián se acerca al rostro de Ciel***

Sebastián sentía la respiración de Ciel, y cerro sus ojos y beso a Ciel, fue un beso corto pero Sebastián lo disfruto demasiado, tomo las velas y salió de la habitación.

Sebastián llego a su habitación y se dejo, caer en su cama, él sabía que era difícil conquistar a Ciel, pero lo va a lograr a como dé lugar no importa que tenga que hacer, o contra quien pelear.

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén bien, y aquí esta este capítulo, espero y les guste, me inspire porque de pequeña siempre le decía eso a mi madre, y decidí adaptarlo, para Ciel y Sebastián, pregunta: ¿USTEDES QUE OPCION LE DARIAN A SEBASTIÁN PARA EL PROXIMO REGALO A CIEL?**

**Yo: ¿No van a decir algo?**

**Ciel: Si, quiero saludar a todas tus lectoras, espero y sigan leyendo este Fanfic, nos vemos, besos a todas**

**Sebastián: Bueno… espero y sigan leyendo este fanfic si no las buscare y las violare**

**Yo: ¡Que pervertido Sebastián!**

**Sebastián: Yo sé lo que quieren**

**Yo: Bueno nos vemo…**

**Alois: ¡¿Qué yo no puedo despedirme?!**

**Claude: ¡Ni yo!**

**Yo: Pe-perdón ¬_¬**

**Alois: ¡ADIOS A TODAS LAS QUIERO!**

**Claude: Nos vemos preciosas, y adiós Princeso **

**Sebastián: ¡Calla…**

**Yo: Nos vemos, hasta la próxima besitos…**


	23. Cartas de Amor cap 23

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 23

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Sebastián llego a su habitación y se dejo, caer en su cama, él sabía que era difícil conquistar a Ciel, pero lo va a lograr a como dé lugar no importa que tenga que hacer, o contra quien pelear.

…

***En la mañana***

-Bocchan, ya es hora- Menciono Sebastián

Ciel abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo a Sebastián muy cerca de él.

***Ciel se sonroja***

-¿Qué ocurre Bocchan?- Pregunto confundido Sebastián

-Na-nada- Contesto sonrojado Ciel

Sebastián abrió las cortinas y se acerco a Ciel para arreglarlo para él día de hoy.

***En el comedor***

Ciel desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de Finny, Bard y Maylene persiguiendo un ratón.

-Sebastián, ve a ayudarlos- Menciono Ciel tranquilamente

-Yes My Lord- Dijo Sebastián

Sebastián, se retiro del la sala, y fue a ayudar a Finny, Bard y Maylene, Ciel termino tranquilamente su desayuno y se dirigió a su oficina.

***En su oficina***

Ciel estaba acomodando papales y revisando algunas cartas, hasta que…

***Carta desconocida***

Ciel la tomo y no tenia destinatario solo decía para Ciel, ¿de quién será?

***Ciel abre la carta***

Ciel miro la letra y la reconoció al instante era de Sebastián. Pero… ¿Por qué le mandaría una carta? Es absurdo.

_**Sebastián**_

_**Bueno…Bocchan usted ha de pensar que es absurdo enviarle una carta y no decírselo, pero…no sería muy bueno decírselo en persona, pero aquí se lo diré, pero…. Esto quedara en secreto entre nosotros entendido Bocchan, bueno...**_

_**Bocchan, me gustaría que me regalara una noche, como si fuéramos novios, quiero perderme en sus labios y hacer el amor despacio, porque sus ojos son mi tentación y en sus brazos pierdo la razón, le dio vida a mi corazón.**_

_**La luna nos envuelve, nos guía en este encuentro, yo sé que no hay amor eterno, buscando quedarse con el firmamento, su alma besando mi cuerpo, con usted siempre quiero estar y de este sueño nunca despertar.**_

_**Y aún después de tanto tiempo es como si apenas fuera ayer, ámame como yo deseo aunque sea esta la última vez. Lo Amo Bocchan y no puedo ocultarlo, espero que usted sienta lo mismo, es algo difícil que no puedo ocultar, espero y correspondo a esta carta Bocchan, si es haci solo désela a Maylene y ella la dejara en mi cuarto, espero su respuesta.**_

***Ciel cierra la carta***

Ciel estaba demasiado sonrojado, no podía creer que Sebastián escribiera eso, y en especial para él.

***P.O.V Ciel***

¡QUE PERVERTIDO ERES SEBASTIÁN!, Haber Ciel tranquilo respira, hay que pensar vamos. Mmm… ¡¿Qué le escribiré yo?! ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?!

***Ciel se deja caer en la silla***

Bueno, que le escribiré, no soy muy romántico pero ni tan cariñoso pero…. Es que ¿Qué le escribiré?, Piensa Ciel, Vamos Piensa.

***Toc…Toc...***

-Adelante- Ordeno Ciel

Entro y era Maylene con una carta.

-E-es para us-usted Joven Amo- Menciono Maylene

¡Lo tengo! Maylene me podría ayudar.

…

-Maylene- Dijo Ciel

-¿S-si Joven Amo?- Pregunto Maylene

-Necesito, tu ayuda, me ayudarías a escribir una carta de amor- Contesto Ciel firmemente

-E-esta bien- Menciono Maylene Sonrojada

Los dos tomaron asiento, y Ciel mintió que era para Lizzy, y Maylene le ayudo colocándole cosas tiernas y cursis para Ciel, pero todo era para su demonio.

***Mientras en la cocina***

-¡POR ALLA FINNY! – Alego Bard

Finny se lanzo junto con la red y cuando lo iba a atrapar.

***Atrapo a Sebastián***

Finny abrió sus ojos, y miro a Sebastián y en su cara se mostro una mueca de terror.

-¡CORRE FINNY!- Grito

Cuando los dos iban a correr Sebastián los tomo de las blusas y los alzo.

-¡Perdón, Bard me dijo que estaría hay Señor Sebastián!- Alego Finny llorando como todo un niño

-¡¿Qué?!- Alego Bard molesto

-Solo estaba vez, están perdonados, pero para la otra- Dijo Sebastián

Sebastián los bajo, los miro, los dos se inclinaron para pedirle perdón y siguieron atrapando el ratón.

***En la oficina de Ciel***

-Gracias Maylene- Menciono nuevamente Ciel

-N-no hay pro-problema Joven Amo- Dijo Maylene sonrojada

Maylene se despidió y salió de la sala, Ciel cerró la carta y espero hasta noche para ir él personalmente a entregársela, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara.

…

**¡HOLA!**

**Perdón por tardarme en subir capitulo, pero aquí esta espero y les agrade y muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fanfic, y bueno les quiero preguntar esto: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE DIGA LA CARTA DE CIEL? **

**Mis lectoras y lector:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos. Besitos **


	24. Buenas Noches cap 24

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 24

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Maylene se despidió y salió de la sala, Ciel cerró la carta y espero hasta noche para ir él personalmente a entregársela, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara.

…

***En la noche***

Ciel se dirigió a la habitación de Sebastián, y cada paso que daba temblaba de miedo y de nervios.

***En la puerta de la habitación de Sebastián***

Ciel se arrodillo, y deslizo la carta hacia el interior de la habitación, se levanto y con pasos cortos se dirigió a su habitación.

***En la habitación de Ciel***

Ciel se dirigió a su ropero y tomo su camisón y se lo coloco, se recostó en su cama, pero antes tomo un libro para leer, encendió unas veladoras y se dispuso a leer su libro.

***Toc…Toc…***

-Adelante- Ordeno Ciel

Miro hacia adelante para ver quién entra por la puerta.

***Ciel se sonroja***

Era nada más y nada, menos que su amado amante escondido.

-Bocchan, ¿Por qué se vistió sin mi ayuda?- Pregunto Sebastián con voz melosa

-Es que…quería leer- Contesto Ciel nervioso

-Mmm… Leer- Dijo Sebastián burlonamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Ciel algo molesto

-No por nada Bocchan- Menciono Sebastián

***Ciel baja de su cama***

-Ahora me dices, o no te dejare de preguntar- Menciono Ciel sonrojado

-Bueno, entonces…-Musito Sebastián pensativo

***Sebastián carga por sorpresa a Ciel***

-¡BAJAME, BAJAME!- Alegaba Ciel molesto

Sebastián camino hacia la cama, y dejo caer a Ciel.

***Ciel mira a Sebastián molesto***

-¡¿Po-porque lo hiciste?!- Pregunto Ciel molesto

-Bueno…porque tardare en decirle lo que pensaba Bocchan, haci que será mejor dormir con usted- Contesto Sebastián aflojando su corbata

-Pe-pero- Dijo Ciel nervioso

***Sebastián se quita su blusa***

Ciel se sonrojo demasiado, y se cubrió con una almohada.

-¿Qué ocurre Bocchan?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Na-nada- Contesto Ciel nervioso

Sebastián termino de desvestirse y se coloco una blusa de color blanco, y un pantalón de dormir de color negro.

***Sebastián se recuesta al lado de Ciel***

Ciel no tardo demasiado en dormirse y Sebastián solo suspiraba, era aburrido estar acostado.

***Sebastián mira a Ciel***

Ciel estaba dormido, hasta que…poco sentía una mirada penetrante.

***Ciel abre sus ojos***

-¡HAAAAAA!-Grito Ciel asustado

Sebastián iba a tranquilizarlo, pero, Ciel reacciono antes, y Sebastián recibió un gran golpe en su cara.

-¡¿Po-porque no te duermes?!- Pregunto Ciel asustado

Sebastián miro su golpe y no era tan grave.

-Tranquilizase Bocchan, vuelva a dormir- Contesto Sebastián nervioso

Ciel se tranquilizo, y volvió a dormir, abrazando a Sebastián, Sebastián solo suspiraba y miraba a todos lados.

-Vaya…dormir es muy aburrido….- Musito Sebastián aburrido

Miro a Ciel por última vez y cerro sus ojos, la mayoría de la noche Ciel no dejaba de abrazar a Sebastián y Sebastián solo suspiraba y miraba la luna o platicaba consigo mismo, ¿Qué harán los amantes después de esto?, ¿Sebastián le dirá lo que siente a su Bocchan?

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero y estén de maravilla yo estoy súper, bueno algo y bueno para la carta de Sebastián me inspire en una canción de Belinda que se llama Como si fuéramos novios a mi me encanta haci que decidí ponerla en este fanfic, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fanfic.**

**Mis Lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-Sakurita-Chan**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI **

**Nos vemos, hasta luego criaturitas del señor.**


	25. Amantes Escondidos cap 25

TU ERES MI DEMONIO

Capitulo 25

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso **_

Miro a Ciel por última vez y cerro sus ojos, la mayoría de la noche Ciel no dejaba de abrazar a Sebastián y Sebastián solo suspiraba y miraba la luna o platicaba consigo mismo, ¿Qué harán los amantes después de esto?, ¿Sebastián le dirá lo que siente a su Bocchan?

…

***En la mañana***

Ciel seguía dormido, y Sebastián miro a Ciel, tendrían que levantarse.

***Sebastián mueve a Ciel***

-Mmm…5 minutos mas- Suplico Ciel

Sebastián río, para él era la cosa más tierna, que haiga visto, incluso estando en vida.

-Bocchan, ya es hora- Musito Sebastián

-No quiero, quiero dormir más- Menciono Ciel fastidiado

Sebastián solo suspiro, no sabía cómo despertar a Ciel. ¿Qué hará?

***Sebastián se acerca a los labios de Ciel***

Sebastián beso tiernamente a Ciel, Cuando Sebastián abrió los ojos miro los ojos de Ciel abiertos como platos.

A Sebastián no le importo, y beso mas apasionadamente a Ciel, Ciel no sabía qué hacer hasta que poco, a poco su cuerpo reacciono.

***Ciel abraza a Sebastián por el cuello***

Sebastián tomo de la cintura a Ciel, para subirlo a su cuerpo. No pudieron continuar ese beso, ya que Ciel necesitaba tomar aire, se separo de Sebastián y estaba completamente sonrojado, al ver donde estaba y como estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Bocchan acaso hice algo mal?- Pregunto confundido Sebastián

-¡Claro que no hiciste nada malo tonto!- Contesto Ciel sonrojado

Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual asusto un poco a Ciel.

***Sebastián acerca más a Ciel***

-Entonces, continuamos- Musito Sebastián

Ciel iba a responder cuando…

***Toc…Toc…* **

-¿Qu-quien es?- Pregunto asustado Ciel

-Soy yo Claude- Contesto Claude

Ciel miro asustado a Sebastián.

***P.O.V Ciel***

¡¿Qué hago?! Si Claude entra y me ve con Sebastián haci, le informara a Alois y Alois, se enojara como nunca, ¡¿Qué hago?!

-No va a abrir amo- Musito Sebastián

***Empujar a Sebastián***

Mire a Sebastián en el piso, con una cara no tan agradable, pero tendré que hacerlo.

-Claro pasa Claude- Menciono Ciel

Claude entro y se veía como siempre.

-¿Por qué se escucho que algo se cayó?- Pregunto confundido Claude

-Es que… tire, algo pero nada de importancia- Contesto Nervioso Ciel

Claude me miro algo raro pero no le dio importancia

…

-Bueno, vengo a informarte que Alois tardara más de lo pensado, haci que me pidió que lo disculparas- Menciono Claude

-Alois…dile que no se preocupe, todo esta bien aquí, pero, cuando vuelva me puede avisar un día antes- Dijo Ciel

Claude, platico un poco y después de un largo rato, Se despidió.

***Ciel mira hacia abajo***

Miro a Sebastián y se veía demasiado molesto, estaba recostado mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sebastián levántate ya se fue- Musito Ciel

Sebastián se levanto sin decir nada, y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Ciel.

-Vamos Sebastián no te enojes- Suplico Ciel

-Esta bien Bocchan, lo perdonare si hace algo con migo- Menciono Sebastián

-Esta bien, y ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Ciel

¿Qué será? ¿Acaso le pedirá que sean novios y abandone a Alois? ¿Harán algo prohibido? ¿Qué harán?

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

**Lo sé soy muy malvada, pero quiero dejarlas en suspenso y me alegra que otra gente de otro país lee mi Fanfics y ella es: FANNYCHANSUPERHOT989 me alegra que te haiga gustado, espero y sigas leyendo mi Fanfic.**

**Mis Lectoras y Lectores:**

_**-**_**KIKIS LEN**

**-ALEXASAKURITA-CHAN**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-IZZY VALENTINO**

**-YARIANYOSHI**

**-FANNYCHANSUPERHOT989**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


End file.
